Un présent en souvenir du passé…
by Calixetera
Summary: Un cadeau qui sonne comme un aveu .... Un petit objet qui redonne espoir .... Un petit slash fluffy dans le cadre d'un échange de cadeaux pour le site French fics fanarts


**Un présent en souvenir du passé…un espoir pour l'avenir.**

**  
**Fandom : Numb3rs (Pas vraiment eu le choix …)  
Genre : Slash… (On ne se refait pas)  
Couple : Classique …  
Type : Fluffy (C'est la période qui impose ça….)  
Rating : … G … oui toute sage et gentille cette fic là …..Et pour les récriminations en tout genre parce qu'il n'y a pas de lemon, ni même un p'tit lime dedans s'en prendre à notre modo adorée Stéph… (En imposant cette règle elle ne se doutait certainement pas s'être mise toutes les sadiques du forum à dos ^^).  
Note personnelle : Cette fics a été écrite dans le cadre d'un échange de cadeaux de Noël sur le forum de FFF (.com/)

On était à quelques jours à peine des fêtes de fin d'année. L'agent spécial Colby Granger était confortablement installé sur son canapé, son regard portait sur le sapin de noël qu'il venait juste de terminer, mais son esprit était loin, très loin des réjouissances et de l'ambiance joyeuse qu'entrainait cette fin d'année 2009.

Colby morose, délaissa la vue de l'arbre artistiquement décoré pour regarder intensément le petit paquet enveloppé dans un jolie papier argenté posé devant lui. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de ce présent : allait-il l'offrir à son destinataire ou non ? Nerveux il se leva, ouvrit la porte vitrée le séparant du balcon-terrasse. En ce mois de décembre l'air était froid et piquant. Il s'accouda à la rambarde pour contempler les illuminations de la ville, mais la question du présent abandonné sur sa table basse le tourmentait toujours. Ne pas lui donner signifiait qu'il trahirait la promesse qu'il avait faite mais lui offrir serait un aveu, l'aveu qu'il n'avait pas oublié les trois semaines où ils avaient été ensemble, ces trois petites semaines où ils s'étaient livrés, révélés l'un à l'autre, et que, quoi qu'il en dise aujourd'hui encore, ces vingt et un jours avaient été les plus importants de sa vie, une confession des sentiments profonds qu'il lui portait encore maintenant, huit mois plus tard.

Un soupir de frustration lui échappa. D'un autre côté pendant ces mois de solitude, n'avait-il pas cessé de rechercher ce petit objet pour lui, prenant contact avec les diverses personnes susceptibles de le posséder ? N'avait-il pas parcouru des milliers de kilomètres à travers tous les Etats-Unis à sa recherche ? Et quand quinze jours auparavant à peine, il avait enfin retrouvé celui qui l'avait acquis deux mois plus tôt lors d'une vente aux enchères, un vieux Texan au visage tanné, aux yeux bleus délavés et possédant un sourire à la fois doux et triste, n'avait-il pas négocié pour ne pas dire harcelé celui-ci pour qu'il le lui revende ?

Le vieux cowboy avait tenu à savoir pourquoi il voulait acquérir à tout prix cet objet qui, même s'il était ancien et peu courant n'en était pour autant pas précieux ; alors il avait hésité, lui-même ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi cet objet était devenu une telle obsession pour lui. Devant l'insistance douce et amicale du vieil homme, les barrages, qu'il avait lui-même érigés pour ne pas voir la raison profonde de cet acharnement, cédèrent et c'était d'une voix triste, vibrante, et un peu désespérée que Colby lui avait raconté son histoire. Le vieux Texan, touché par son récit, lui avait alors donné ce petit objet si précieux à ses yeux, non sans lui faire promettre de parler à cœur ouvert avec le destinataire du cadeau.

C'est la morsure vive du froid sur son visage qui le ramena au présent. Un frisson le parcourut. Il jeta un dernier regard à Los Angeles, qui pour l'occasion avait revêtu un manteau scintillant de mille feux, se faisant plus belle et désirable que jamais, avant de rentrer dans son appartement pour prendre une douche chaude et se coucher, sans être parvenu à décider de ce qu'il allait faire du petit paquet argenté posé négligemment sur la table basse.

Trois jours plus tard, l'agent spécial Don Eppes sortit des vestiaires après une bonne douche délassante et vivifiante, qu'il avait décidé de prendre sur place car il avait travaillé tard et n'avait pu rentrer chez lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre : 19h06. Il avait le temps de passer à son bureau pour téléphoner à son amie de toujours, Cissy, avant de se joindre à ses amis et collègues dans la salle de conférence du vingt-huitième étage pour le pot annuel que le FBI offrait à ses agents pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Il se saisit du combiné et composa rapidement le numéro de téléphone de la Française. C'est seulement une fois sa conversation finie avec elle qu'il posa réellement les yeux sur son bureau. Il resta interloqué par le petit paquet argenté posé sur son sous-main. Il releva machinalement les yeux pour rechercher la personne qui l'avait placé sur son bureau mais il n'y avait personne dans la salle. Il le contempla quelques secondes, perplexe, se demandant qui avait pu lui faire ce présent. Son équipe et lui avaient décidé cette année de fêter Noël chez Charlie donc aucun d'eux n'avait à se préoccuper de lui donner son cadeau avant trois jours.

Il haussa les épaules puis entreprit d'ouvrir le petit présent. Ce qu'il vit, posé sur un tapis de soie blanche, lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux, son cœur se gonfla d'un élan d'espoir. Il saisit délicatement, presque religieusement, l'objet avant de se précipiter vers la salle de conférence du vingt-huitième étage où devaient se trouver ses coéquipiers.

Arrivé à destination, il rechercha du regard celui qu'il savait être le donateur du cadeau qu'il serrait avec ferveur contre sa poitrine. Ne le trouvant pas, il rechercha un autre membre de son équipe. Il avisa David qui conversait joyeusement avec son frère.

« David ! »

« Oui, patron » répondit celui-ci, un peu surpris de l'attitude de son chef.

« Où est Colby ? »

« Aucune idée » répondit l'agent recherchant immédiatement du regard son collègue dans la salle surpeuplée.

« Zut ! Il faut que je le vois, maintenant ! »

« Un problème ? » questionna David promptement en alerte.

« Non, non… c'est personnel, il faut que je trouve Colby »

« Vous cherchez l'agent Granger ? » questionna Amita ayant surpris la dernière phrase de Don alors qu'elle venait les rejoindre un verre de jus d'orange à la main.

« Oui »

« Je l'ai vu. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trop chaud et qu'il allait prendre un peu le frais sur le toit de l'immeuble, il me paraissait assez….. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'agent du FBI se précipitait vers le toit comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

David, Charlie et Amita se dévisagèrent interloqués par l'attitude peu commune de Don. Ils se demandèrent tous les trois quelle mouche avait piqué l'aîné des Eppes.

Quand Don arriva sur le toit, il vit de suite son agent appuyé sur la rambarde de sécurité, le regard perdu sur la ville. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'approcha de lui doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur.

« Colby » appela-t-il d'une voix tendre, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

L'ancien militaire trembla légèrement aux intonations douces de son chef. Au bout de quelques secondes il se retourna lentement pour le regarder.

« Don……………………. Je vois que tu as trouvé ton cadeau » murmura -t-il avisant l'objet serré dans la paume de son ami et sachant qu'il était inutile de faire croire que ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait offert.

« Colb… » appela doucement Don, revenant par là même au surnom affectif qu'il avait donné à son ex-amant.

Colby ferma un instant les yeux sous l'afflux des sentiments puissants que ce simple diminutif provoquait chez lui. Une profonde tristesse le submergea, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il eut toutes les peines du monde à les retenir. Il comprit de suite qu'il ne pourrait tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite au vieux Texan. Il serra les dents un instant puis prit une lente et profonde inspiration pour raffermir sa décision.

« Don…………. Je veux quitter l'équipe »

« Quoi !? » s'exclama d'une voix sourde le superviseur.

Abasourdi par la nouvelle il ne put ajouter autre chose. Il avait la nette impression que son univers s'écroulait autour de lui.

« Je ne peux plus tra……………. J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Un poste se libère à Miami et le superviseur de là-bas m'a fait comprendre que si je voulais ce poste il était à moi. » expliqua l'ex-militaire. Demander son transfert lui brisait le cœur mais il ne pouvait plus travailler au côté de Don. Il avait pensé que, peu à peu, avec le temps, la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur chaque fois qu'il voyait son ex-amant rire ou plaisanter avec d'autres, alors qu'il était distant avec lui. Mais c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit : plus le temps passait plus il sombrait dans la mélancolie. Il fallait qu'il mette de la distance entre eux ou il sombrerait inévitablement dans une profonde dépression.

Don regarda Colby se détacher lentement de la rambarde à laquelle il s'était appuyé d'une main lors de leur échange, passer devant lui pour regagner l'accès à l'immeuble. Il n'avait plus conscience de son environnement : des lumières de la ville, des bruits montant des rues surpeuplées, du froid glacial qui mordait la peau dénudée de ses bras ; il ne percevait plus que les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Alors que l'ex-militaire passait à côté de lui, sa main se crispa inconsciemment sur le petit objet qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix claire qui le surprit lui-même.

L'ex-militaire militaire se figea un instant, avant de s'immobiliser à un mètre de son chef. Sans se retourner il lui répondit :

« Je te l'ai dit j'ai besoin de changer d'affectation, ici je…. »

« Je ne parle pas de ta demande de mutation, je parle de ton cadeau » questionna l'aîné de la famille Eppes, lui tournant également le dos.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu la cherchais, je l'ai trouvée………… par hasard » mentit l'agent Granger ne pouvant avouer qu'il avait passé des mois à sa recherche dans le vain espoir de se distraire et de cesser de passer son temps libre enfermé chez lui à déprimer.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta simplement Don.

Il avait l'impression que le présent dans sa main palpitait et irradiait de chaleur comme s'il avait prit vie, le poussant à questionner son ami. Comme si ce petit objet, qu'il n'avait cessé de chercher depuis plus de quinze ans et qui signifiait tant pour lui, le remerciait de sa fidélité en cherchant à lui faire comprendre que ce moment pouvait changer le reste de sa vie.

« Don… je… » commença-t-il ne sachant que répondre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Don.. . écoute »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Don… c'est…..»

« Pourquoi ? »

« Don… »

Colby se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. Nerveux il sentit son cœur s'affoler.

« Pourquoi ? »

Don avait l'impression que l'objet dans sa main irradiait de plus en plus, il ne pouvait plus que se raccrocher à ce mince espoir tout droit issu de l'irrationnel.

« Don… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Don… » murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée sachant parfaitement à quoi son ex-amant faisait allusion.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Don… parce que…………»

« Pourquoi ? »

« …………… »

« Pourquoi ? »

«…….. Parce que je ne voulais pas être un nom de plus ajouté à ton tableau de chasse, un numéro supplémentaire inscrit dans ton agenda pour les soirs où tu aurais eu besoin d'autre chose qu'un corps svelte aux courbes douces………………. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, ça m'aurait détruit ………………… » avoua Colby vaincu, d'une voix anéantie, les larmes qu'il n'avait plus la force de retenir coulant librement sur ses joues. Il déglutit avec peine avant d'ajouter « Ca m'a détruit».

Don ferma les yeux, comprenant que son attitude avait blessé son compagnon. Il s'était éloigné de lui non par envie mais parce qu'il avait pensé que lui laisser de l'espace était primordial pour leur laisser une chance de construire quelque chose à deux.

Ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à la suite d'une mission d'infiltration qui avait mal tourné et qui aurait pu très mal finir sans l'intervention rapide et efficace de leurs collègues. Don avait vite compris que s'était la première fois que Colby faisait l'amour avec un homme. Il avait été submergé par vague de bonheur sachant qu'il serait le premier, et le dernier espérait-il, à lui faire connaitre le plaisir physique entre deux hommes.

Il avait volontairement choisi de faire taire l'amour qu'il portait à Colby le temps que celui-ci accepte l'idée d'être avec un homme. En effet Colby étant un ancien militaire issu d'une vielle famille de militaires, ce rapport pouvait être difficile à admettre pour lui ; car bien qu'étant désormais civil il raisonnait encore souvent comme un ranger. Or, fréquenter un supérieur hiérarchique signifiait la cour martiale, mais si le supérieur en question était un homme c'était la prison et un renvoi avec une décharge déshonorante. Aussi avait-il choisi de museler son cœur le temps que son amant passe par-delà ses appréhensions et ses peurs.

Malheureusement son éloignement avait eu l'effet inverse et Colby l'avait chassé de sa vie. Depuis huit mois il souffrait en silence de l'abandon de l'homme qu'il aimait, étant persuadé que l'éducation moraliste et étriquée qu'il avait reçue l'avait éloigné de lui, alors qu'en réalité c'était lui le seul coupable. Aussi s'est d'une voix déchirée qu'il demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

«Parce que je t'aime…Don ………… je t'aime comme un fou et ça me détruit… » avoua simplement l'ancien militaire en larmes.

Vaincu il se laissa glisser au sol.

Alors qu'il était prostré au sol, Colby sentit deux bras puissants, le saisir tendrement par derrière pour l'amener à s'adosser contre la poitrine de son ami. Il résista un instant avant de se rendre : après tout il venait d'avouer ce qu'il s'était juré de taire à jamais.

Sentant son compagnon se détendre dans ses bras et se laisser aller, Don l'attira contre lui. Il glissa ses lèvres contre l'oreille de son ami et lui murmura les mots qu'il s'était forcé à réprimer depuis plus de deux ans :

« Je t'aime Colby, je suis fou de toi, ne me quitte plus…. S'il te plait, ne me laisse plus… je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai encore… »

« Menteur……………. »murmura l'ex-militaire refusant de le croire.

« Je t'aime à la folie Colb, jamais je ne te mentirais à se sujet. Je sais que j'ai des torts, c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de tout ça, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime comme un fou et que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi…. » plaida l'aîné des Eppes.

« ………… »

L'agent du FBI tremblait dans les bras de son chef, diverses émotions, contradictoires pour certaines, l'assaillaient.

« Je t'aime Colb……. » répéta Don sentant son ami perdu entre ses bras.

Iil savait que c'était sa dernière chance de le garder dans sa vie.

« …….. »

Colby se détacha de son étreinte pour plonger son regard dans celui de son ami: Voyant la sincérité et l'amour que Don lui portait briller dans les yeux de celui-ci , il sentit les larmes se remettre à couler sur ses joues.

C'est un baiser doux, tendre, timide, sensuel, porteur de mille promesses et légèrement salé que les deux hommes échangèrent alors que la neige se mettait à tomber sur Los Angeles.

Don sentit sa main se contracter contre le petit objet qu'il enserrait, une petite montre à gousset qui avait appartenu à son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand père et que sa mère lui avait offerte pour le Noël de ses quinze après lui avoir fait graver une petite phrase et qu'il avait stupidement vendue quand il en avait eu dix-sept.

Cette petite phrase était simple mais porteuse de vérité « N'oublie pas le passé, apprends à vivre avec et à te pardonner ; vis chaque instant, en le savourant et en disant aux gens auxquels tu tiens que tu les aimes ; regarde vers l'avant et mets ton espoir dans le futur... »

Fin.

Cali 24/12/09

Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand ils rentrent dans le bâtiment hein ????? Je veux le savoir moi !!!!!!


End file.
